The Nightmares Revenge
by Erin Emerald Hunter
Summary: Amber has always wondered about her mother's past and now her secrets that she kept is about to be reveled. But will her past will affect her family's future when Aishisu warned her about the returned of pharaoh's closest enemy. Now that the pharaoh is gone, will Yugi and his gang stop him again. I got Lucy Blackfire's permission to use her character. Everything else I don't own.
1. Prologue

First Chapter of Yu Gi Oh! :D

Review and Comment ;DDDDDDDDDD

* * *

It was 11 o'clock at night and I was sitting at my bedroom window, wondering what life was like 5,000 years ago in Egypt. See my family has played this game called Dueling Monsters for years. I have famous relatives that are the top best players in the world, well, that's from their time. Not only that some friends that are very famous for some other reason that I'm not supposed to speak of to anyone. When I was young, when I was bored in the house, my mother would sometimes encourage me to go out and discover something new out in the world but nothing fascinates me except my great grandfathers game shop that has a whole room of dueling cards and the only person I could duel at that time was my twin brother, Caleb, and my father, who was known as the number one duelist of all of Domino City. He's been playing dueling monsters ever since he was in high school. No one could ever beat him, never. But to me, the game got pretty boring. I beat almost ever single opponent I faced so far, even the boss who runs the operation, Seto Kaiba. And that was 3 years ago when I was 6! My mother on the other hand is an odd bell these days. Let's just say that she isn't a normal human but she's a cool person, in my perspective. Unlike my father, who duels for a living, my mother has these incredible powers that she can use and by incredible, I mean EXTRODINARY! She can use telepathy, shoot energy blast, and other cool stuff. But the most incredible thing she can do is fly. Of course, she taught me how to use those powers. She wanted to at least one of her children to use these powers and since Caleb is into dueling monsters and I'm into the adventure kind of stuff, besides dueling monsters, learning powers from my mother is an excellent idea. How she got these powers remains a mystery to me. I've never really thought about asking her those kinds of things since she is busy with her other job as a scientist. She thought that working two jobs will help make enough money to send me and Caleb to college. Even if I manage to go to college, I don't know what to do in my life. I know a nine-year old girl shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things right now but to me, the years seem like minutes. Maybe I should ask my mother what she thought about the big world. I heard the door creak open. I turned around and I saw my mother holding my strawberry chocolate milkshake. Oh man, I forgot about out milkshake Sundays. That deserves a facepalm..

"Hey, you okay sweetie?" my mother asked. "Is something bothering you?"  
"I'm fine, mom," I said. "I was wondering about something and it has to something with you."

"Really?" my mother set my milkshake on my desk and sat next to me by the window. "What do you want to ask me?"

I wasn't sure if asking her about her past was a good idea. The first time I asked was when I was 4 years old. She quickly went upstairs and shut the door from her room. My father made me promise never to speak of it ever again to my mother. When I asked him why, he said that it has scarred her for the rest of her life. So if I asked her again, will I get the same reaction again? I took a deep breath.

"I asked you this before mom," I began, "and I'm not sure if you will like this."

My mother gave me a suspicious look. I took another deep breath. Asking something like this to my mom that has a very scarred past life isn't going to be easy for me. In fact, it gives me too much pressure that my heart just skipped a beat or two.

"What was it like in your past life?"

The room was silent. My mom looked down at her hand and closed her eyes. Oh man! I knew that something like this is going to happen! Why am I so stupid! I should have know that her past is still affecting her!

"I'm sorry mom! If I reminded you something-"

"No," my mother interrupted, "I think it's time for you to about myself. I shouldn't be hiding myself from the ones I love anymore."

"Is this story just between us since you never told this story to anyone?" I asked.

My mother thought about it for a minute and responded, "Yes. You mustn't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered. I understand her past, whatever happened, must be something serious.

"Now," my mother wondered, "where to begin?"

"What about the beginning?" I suggested. "All stories begin there."

"Yes they do but this stories has two main characters with very different stories. You know one very well. She's a very good friend of mine."

'Friend?' I thought. "Wait, do you mean one of your best friend Lucy Blackfire?"

"Yes my dear," my mother smiled.

"But how is she a part of this story?" I asked.

"Our past lives help create our destinies and our friendship with each other." my mother said. I can't believe how Lucy would be a part of my mother's past! I wonder what other surprises she has in store for me next?

"Then let's start with Lucy first," I suggested. "If Lucy is a part of your past, I think you two are related like you both have something in common."

"Alright then," my mother said. "It's time that you know the truth about my past, Amber."

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry about that cliffhanger, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter ;)

If you want to leave any comments or suggest a character, pm me :D


	2. Ch 1 Heros Past ( Part 1)

Well, here's Ch.1 part one. I don't want to revel Amber's mother's name, for my own reasons :) So enjoy reading to find out!

P.S: Lucy Blackfire, don't spoil it!

Your Aunt Lucy is a very extraordinary person I've ever ment. She goes by many names in many places. No, 'place' isn't even the right word. Lucy travels into many worlds WAY before I was even born. She isn't just some part of an agency, oh no. She owns the largest agency company in Japan. You might be confuse when I said that she did these things before I was born. Well, let's just say that I'm not the only weird person with powers. Lucy has powers beyond you can imagine! In fact, she got some of these powers from these from the ancient kings and queens in Egypt. But she mostly taught herself how to fly, use telepathy, and other powers that I know or may not know. I already told you about my stories about traveling into ancient Egypt with your father and his friends when the pharaoh went to the memory world. Well there's one part of history that hasn't been told today. There was a rumor in Egypt a long time ago, 5,000 years ago to be exact. A little girl, with no family or guardian to take care of her, has lived in the middle of the desert. No one knew who this girl is nor where she came from and how she can survive but the people in the village knew one thing: never mess with this girl or you're dead. At a very young age, Lucy learn many kinds of powers including going into the gates of the demon world. Not only that, Lucy is also part demon. Don't even ask me how she became part demon cause I have no clue. She never speaks of it ever. So don't even think about trying to ask her about that Amber cause you won't get an answer. Anyway, travelers would be lost in the desert from time to time and Lucy would answer to their call, unless she has a reason to spare them and help. Just like me, she can read minds and peak into a persons past. If Lucy did see some sin that a person did, she will never helped them get out of the desert and let make their way to gates to the Underworld. Some people tried to attempt to destroy the girl in the desert but they just walked into their deaths. When Lucy told me this, I was confuse for a minute because after all she's a demon and most demons are like the bad guys. But I learned from her is that not all demons are like that because she took me down to the world of the demons when I told her I didn't believe at her at first. Trust me, it was the most horrifying experiences in my life when I first came and joined her agency. There is a lot of mysterious things about Lucy Blackfire. Somethings are private that she can skip a day at work when she has flashbacks of it. Other things are ok to tell, just a bit alarming and I think the first thing to tell you is Lucy's age. You may think that she 23 today just like me, but you are wrong. Add 5,000 years to that age. Since she is a demon, she can't age when time goes by, even if time went by 5,000 years. When I first ment Lucy in high school, she looked like a regular 16-year-old girl but when I found out she actually 5,016, it was kind of surprising to me that it don't she an old woman at home knitting a blanket or something. She told me that since she was born from the demon world, she gets everlasting life. Anyway, Lucy and I became best friends after...

'No, don't thinks about it' I thought to myself as tears rolled down my face

"Hey mom?" Amber asked as she handed me a tissue. "Are you ok."

I sniff and wiped the tears off my face. "Yeah I'm ok. Let's continue our story about Lucy, o.k."

Anyway, Lucy let me into her agency in Japan and trained me when I found out I was a pure blood saiyan just like Lucy was. I've been in the agency ever since for some time and moved to a different school with her. That's how I ment your father. But that doesn't matter to you cause you want to hear about your Aunt Lucy. Well lets see where we are at, so far you know that she is a 5,016 when I first ment her and that she is a demon and part saiyan, which is basically monkey people with very unlimited power and know part of her Egyptian life. I should a bit about her species. She not just a demon and saiyan. There is lot more things that she is that I can't even name it all.

"Can you tell something else about Lucy's Egyptian life," my daughter asked politely.

"I'm afraid that's all I know," I say looking at the time. "Looks like its way past your bedtime, Amber. You might as well go to sleep before you are late for school again."

I tuck in my beautiful daughter in her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Amber," as I left the room.

I shut the her bedroom door as my husband did with our son's door.

"Did you tell her?" He asked

"Not everything, Yugi," I said. "Not everything."


	3. CH 1 Heros Past ( Part 2 )

WARNING: This story is about to be confusing, so be ready to be confused

Comment and Review :DDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

Amber's POV

Man, I can't believe my mom had to end the story there! I mean like really! We were about to get to the part where she talks about her past life. It's not that I like my Aunt Lucy's story. It's cool and all but, I really want to find out my mother's past! Well, I guess that means I have to be patient with my mother and wait for the next part of the story. It sucks but it's worth it. Anyway, today got a note from my mom in my backpack. She said that I had to go straight to Aunt Lucy's house once school is done. It's not to far from here but the problem is that I promise my best friends, Dave and Charity, to teach them how to play dueling monsters. So I have a two choices; stay after school for a few minutes and lie to Lucy or I sneak out when Lucy is minding her own business. As I was thinking, here comes Dave and Charity with their deck of monsters and magic/trap cards.

"H-Hey guys," I said nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just preparing our lesson about dueling monsters," Dave said proudly.

"Hey bro," Charity said, "were both beginners at this so don't be too proud about it. And even if we are able to master this game, we all know that I would win a duel against you!"

I laughed as Dave made a furious face at Charity. Like me and Caleb, Dave and Charity are twins. But they don't seem to get along well as much as me and Caleb do. They would fight a lot in front of me when we struck into a conversation. I was the only one to break up these fights. I feel like I'm the adult around them all the time and that's why I decided to not have kids when I grow up.

"Ummmmmm you guys," I said, "Are we going to start learning dueling monsters or not!"

They both settled down a bit as they pulled up a chair to my desk.

"You're right as always, Amber," Charity said in a smile. " Now let's get started to learn dueling monsters!"

'Oh man!' I thought. 'I just hope I can pull this off without Aunt Lucy noticing!"

~ 2 Hours later ~

"Wow!" Dave said amazingly. "I can't believe that you know so much. I should have known since you are the daughter of the master duelist, Yugi Muto."

I laughed, "Haha thanks, Dave."

"Well," Charity waved, "see you tomorrow, Amber."

"Yeah," I said, "bye."

I waited for Dave and Charity to leave and as soon as they are gone I used the technique that my mother taught me, instant transmission, to teleport my to Lucy's mansion. I quietly when through the back and walked my way to the back door. I opened the door and looked to see if any of her servants are around. I went in and slowly closed the door.

"Well, well," a voiced me behind me said, "someone a little late to go to your Aunt Lucy's house, huh Amber."

Uh Oh. The tone in her voice wasn't pretty as I turned around and saw Aunt Lucy with Caleb behind her, giving me a 'someone's bad and it's not me this time' expression. I looked at him for a minute, telling him that 'oh, you're so going to get it, bro' as he ran upstairs to his room and then I looked back at Lucy. I knew right away that I'm so going to be grounded.

"Amber Hunter Moto!" she yelled in an angry tone.

I gulped down the saliva down my throat. My heart was pumping very fast like a racecar. I was ready to be yelled at when suddenly, instead of giving a punishment, she gave me a piece of candy. I was confused for a minute. "Aren't you going to tell my mom or discipline me?"

"No," Lucy said. "You're a kid and plus you are just like your mom when she joined the agency. So that's my acception"

I guess my mom must told Lucy about her telling the story to me. I took the candy from her hand and unwrapped the wrapper. Butterscotch candy, my favorite candy. When I was little, I use to go all crazy about candy on Halloween that my dad would send me to the hospital. The doctors found out that I had a serious case of diabetes. It wasn't bad to have diabetes but to have an eating schedule for the rest of your life is really messed up. As I was sucking on my candy, Lucy told to get ready for bed. I thought about how Aunt Lucy would let me off like that. Is this how she would treat her children if she had any? My mom goes by a bit of strict rules unlike Lucy. I like how Aunt Lucy just doesn't make a big deal of things like that and just gave me a piece of candy. I've never been to Aunt Lucy's house before. I only know her personally. When I asked my mom why I can't go to Aunt Lucy's house, she said, "When you are older, Amber. Cause you are going to be confuse the minute you walk in."

I didn't get what she said back then, now I know. This isn't just some ordinary house. Oh no. This house is massive. There is at least 40 stories tall and it was swarming with servants coming in and out from every room. Each floor has like 30, rooms on each floor. Wow! What an amazing house! I almost got lost in her house too and that was a nightmare! I had to climb at least 20 fleet of stairs and my feet felt like bags of sand. Oh my god! I was almost about to die! My room was on the 19th floor. It may be a long climb, but it was worth it. The room had a T.V with a wii, x box, and a ps3. I also have my very own bathroom and kitchen with 10 servants. Well, at least I won't be cleaning up the mess I made. But the best part about my room is the view of the sea beyond the horizon. Man! I could stare at it forever.

"This room is the best, Lucy!" I said, staring at the distance. "Especially the view! I can't draw myself away from it!"

"Well, enjoy it, Amber, while I go do some work," Lucy said as she makes her way to the door. "If you need anything, clap 2 times."

Lucy closed the door as I was still drawn from the view. 'Wow!" I exclaimed 'This reminds of happy ending. Speaking of endings, my mom told Aunt Lucy's story. Now what about her story? I'll ask Lucy before I go to bed. Meanwhile, I'll go and have so fun.'

~ 4 Hours Later ~

What a night! It's 11 o'clock and I'm having a blast! I ate all the sweets and junk food I want and play all day while doing my homework which I finished, I think. Oh well, at least I won't have to do much homework. I was too busy having fun that I didn't notice Lucy coming into my room and unplug the T.V.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "WHY DID YOU TURN IT OFF?!"

Lucy raised her left eyebrow as she took away the remote and my piece of the sweet apple pie which is heavenly good!

"O.k..." she paused for a minute. "For a kid, you look like you are pretty high as me when I drink 50 shots of drinks. I think you have too much candy and sweets for one day."

"NONSENSE!" I yelled. "I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

I begin to walk to the bathroom when suddenly the room started to change shape. First it was spinning and then it start to bounce up and down. Eventually, I fell to the floor and passed out for a good twenty minutes. I remember waking up in my soft bed and saw Lucy on the left side of my bed with a glass of water on her left hand and a her pet cat climbing on her right arm. One thing you should know about me is that I extremely HATE cats! Their hairballs and claws. Oh my god. Seeing a kitten makes me want to barf. I was so neverous about the cat on Lucy that had to scoot away from her.

"Are you ok, Amber?" Lucy asked. "You looked terrified for some reason. Is it my cat? Don't worry, he's very friendly and he's my brother so if he attacks you for some random reason, I'll tell him to back off."

O.K., now she sounds paranoid! A cat as a brother? That's just stupid! I'm starting to think that she has lived with cats. But then again, how did she became that famous? I gave Lucy a confused look, "Ok... Just don't let him attack me. I have a phobia with cats."

"Ok then," Lucy said as the black cat left the room and she look at the orange cat, "What are you still doing here?! You heard her! Now go on shoo! Off you go!"

The cat went out of my room as Lucy handed me a glass of water, "You know, you should have told me that you have diabetes so this wouldn't happen."

I forgot Lucy telepathy as well as me and my mom. The best thing about telepathy is that you can use it for finding out stuff about someone else. So far, I learned about everyone's secret, including Dave's and Charity's. The worst is that if you try to lie to someone who has the same powers as you do, you are in big trouble. I lied about going to a sleepover at my friend's house to my mom. Instead, I went to a dueling competition without my mom's or dad's permission. I got busted on the last round where I saw both my parents in the middle of the stadium, telling me to forfeit the match. My punishment: do Caleb's homework and the dishes for the rest of the year. That was a nightmare. That's why don't like my mind to read by my mom and Lucy.

"Well, forgot to tell you that, my apologizes," I said, "and I guess you know that I wanted to ask you something."

"Yep," Lucy said, "about your mom's life, right?"

"You guessed it," I answered. "Can you please tell me. I'm begging you! I need to know!"

Lucy thought it about for a minute as she was playing here blond hair when she asked "Why?"

I didn't know how to answer that questioned. I know my old reason was to know how my she experienced life. Now, I had a have different reason that I'm not sure of.

"To be honest, I don't know," I said, "but can it be a bed time story, please?"

I gave my famous puppy dog face that I do my mom, hoping that she'll tell me the story with the prize-winning face.

"Sorry kid," Lucy said as she went to the closet near the bathroom, "but I like cats, not dogs. However, since you are so interested in your mother's past, I'll tell you on one condition."

"Hold on a minute!" I exclaimed. " Are you making a bargain with an 9-year-old kid?"

"Hey," she said, "I do it all the time with people, including kids."

I don't know what kind of trick she is pulling but I just got to find out my mom's past.

"Ok then, fine," I said. "So what's the deal?"

Lucy pulled out a picture of a fortune-teller flyer that said that it will tell you your fate. My mom said to never trust those kinds of people who will waste your money.

"You want me to see a fortune-teller?" I asked. "Is this a joke?!"

"I feel like you need know something that you're not supposed to know?" Lucy said sadly.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"It's for you to find out," she said. "Now, do we have a deal? I tell you her story and you HAVE to go to the fortune-teller after school."

"But isn't my mom going to-"

"Relax! I'll tell her that you wanted to stay at my house for another house since I have the legit stuff that you couldn't resist."

"What about her reading your mind?"

"Let's just say that I have the power to make sure no one else reads my mind."

"Really?!"

"Try it."

I tried to read Lucy's mind but I can't. It felt like that a wall is blocking my way.

"Ummmmmm, how are you doing that?" I asked awkwardly.

"It's my little secret kid." Lucy laughed

"You suck," I frowned.

"Hey," Lucy said, "I'm mysterious."

"Can you please get on with the story," I begged.

"Ok then, Amy." I rolled my eyes, annoyed. The first time I meant Lucy, she called my Amy instead of Amber which makes me really mad and annoyed by it.

* * *

Warning: This an idea from DBZ, I DO NOT OWN IT. Though I'm not sure if it counts if it's a crossover between Yu Gi Oh! and DBZ. What do you think? Message me or Review this chapter.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Your mom, Erin is almost unique as me. She is the top agent in my agency, since you didn't know. Like me, your mother is saiyan like me. But, unlike me, she is a full-blooded saiyan. Years ago, there was a planet called Planet Vegeta. That planet was full of full-blooded saiyans. Unfortunatly, they were foolish enough to obey the mighty lord, Freiza. He blew up the planet leaving only 6 survivors. One was a saiyan that went to Earth and the other on was the prince himself, Vegeta. Now the other 2 was your great-grandfather, Ding, and your great-grandmother, Ming. They were able to give birth to your grandpa. Now the other two aren't family related to you. They were also saiyans that land on the same planet as your great grandparents a few years later. They recently gave birth to your grandma after your grandpa was born. Both families agree that their children will get married to continue to repopulate the saiyan race. Eventually, you know that your grandpa and grandma got married, obviously, and gave birth to your mother, Erin. Both families are happy, but what they didn't know is that Erin had a special power that put your family indanger. Eventually, your grandma died along with the rest of your family. The only ones who escaped in a little space pod is your grandpa and mother. They crash landed on Earth and been cared by a women named, Mia. A few years later, your grandpa married to Mia and had a baby boy named Chris. He began his new life with your mother, uncle, and your half grandma. He started to train Erin and Chris to fight so when he goes out in the deep part of the forest, they would defend their home when he was gone. However one tradigy happened one day when Erin was about your age. She lost both her father and her half-brother. If you think that I asked your mother this stuff, you are wrong. I was there when it happened. I just couldn't bear see a child remember the day that her father and brother are dead. So I used my powers to erased her memories about her dad and brother. I also erased her memories about her having powers just to make sure that she will act like a normal human. Everything began to calm things down for 4 years. Until that day that made her snap and remember herself again.

"And what is that?" Amber asked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I promised your mother I won't tell you."

"Oh ok then. I understand."

I knew that this will hurt Amber more then her mother. There will be a time that Erin will have to tell her anyway.

"Can we continue the story, Lucy?"

"Of course!"

Anyway, I let her into the agency for her to work and to stay for a while. It was fun having her around. She is the one of the most hard workers I've ever seen. She just doesn't stop fighting. Even on breaks, you will her sweat a puddle full of water. Once in a while, we would go to the bar and have a few shots, if you know what I mean. Of course, your mother wouldn't drink that much. Only 2 to 3 shots. And we were 16 back then. Yes, I'm allowed to drink back then with someone my age cause I'm German. So don't be surprised, Amber. Anyway, the best part of Erin is that she will always bring lots of faith and hope to you. I remember one mission we went to that I almost surrender to the enemy. Erin told to never surrender to the enemy and always keep our heads up high. That's why you are lucky to have her as your mother, Amber. She wouldn't face defeat and always find a solution, even in the tightest spots. Like me, there is a lot a stuff that I don't even know about her. She is also a mystery, just like me. I'm proud to call her my best friend.

"Well," Lucy began, "time for bed."

The little girl cover herself into the bed sheets and turned on her little night-light.

"Thank you Lucy for telling that story," she said. "I'm glad I learn a lot about my family and you."

"I'm glad, Amber" I said as I closed her bedroom door. 'I just hope she doesn't learn too much of the truth'

* * *

Well, end of ch.1 ( Yeah finally: :D ! ) Can't wait for chapter 2

More surprises will return next time on The Nightmares Revenge ;)


	4. CH 2 Seeing The Truth

Review and Comment :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

(I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER, AMY. IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER)

Amber's POV

It has been a week since Lucy told me my mother's story. There's a lot questions that still need an answer. As I was walking home from school wondering about the stories, I saw a black tent with a sign that said "Come See Your Future Today For Free!" I pulled out the form that Lucy gave to me. I forgot that I was supposed to see her after school was over. Well, not my fault that my mom has been busy that she has to pick me and Caleb up after school for the past week. Anyway, I thought why not go there now? I'm just glad that my brother Caleb wasn't here with me to tell me not to go in the creepy tent. Caleb is a huge tattle tail and it really bugs me a lot. I wish I could duck tape him to shut up. I started to walk towards the black tent. I wonder why the tent is so black? I can't think of a good reason it should be black so, no point in arguing with the fortune-teller. I went in the tent and I saw a table with 2 candles lit up making it smell so relaxing. In the middle of the table was a crystal ball and a deck of cards. I never thought that fortune-telling is a real thing. I looked around to see if anyone was around but it was so black that not even the candles can light up the room that much. I was about to leave when I heard an eerie voice.

"You want to see your fortune young lady?"

I turned around and see nothing but the candles, the only source of light I can use. I was about to take it in my hand when a card came in between the candle and the light. I looked down at the table only to see the cards gone and the candles were blown out. All I can see is darkness. I don't know if it's day or night-time outside.

"Don't rely on your sight to find your way out of this tent," she said.

My heart suddenly dropped as I begin to panic to find a way out. I didn't know what to do. It could be a trap or maybe she was trying to kidnap me. Well, you know what they say, "Never judge a book or flyer by its cover." Stupid flyers. But then I thought what the mysterious woman said, "Don't rely on your sight to find your way out of this tent."

Should I rely on something else? Smell, sound, or feel? What a minute, feel! That's it! If I can feel the energy of other people outside, I can find a way out of here. So I closed my eyes and slowly took deep breaths as I was trying to feel the energy around me. I can feel the energy of the fortune-teller coming towards me as she was armed with a weapon. I heard a click and I knew she had a gun, ready to fire at me.

"I know that you found your ticket to your way out of here but didn't someone send you here?" she asked.

Come to think of it, she is right. Lucy told me to come here in the first place. There's no point of leaving if I just came here to be scared. I turned around as she lit up a lighter. I can only see part of her outfit. She mostly wears a black cape but on one side of her waist is a key blade that my mother would always tell me about. She has light pink short hair and her eyes sparkling the light.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Then have a seat on that chair," she pointed out. I did as I was told as she took a seat across from me.

"You want to see the future?" she asked again as she was shuffling her cards.

"Actually, no," I began. "I want to see my mother's past."

She was actually shocked for a minute, from the look on her face, as she was wiping her crystal ball. "Your mother's name wouldn't happen to be Erin Hunter?"

How in the world does this creep know my mother? This month is getting weirder and weirder. My mouth drops like a rock as I asked her a question, "How in the world do you know my mother?! Are you a friend of her too?"

She scoffed as she puts her hood down to show her face. "Let's just say I'm a very good friend with some else besides your mother. Now let's get this fortune-telling started."

Even though I'm very curious about the lady, I'm very desperate about my mother's past. "Ok then."

The lady put her hood back on and closed her eyes as she put her hands on the crystal ball. A gust of wind blew in the tent, leaving the tent once again, dark as the night sky. The ball began to glow a mysterious dark purple swirling in the crystal ball as the lady began to chant a mythical spell. Suddenly, my head felt all buzzy and I'm starting to see things. I saw a baby with red hair, just like me, crying as loud as a trumpet. The baby had a tail, which is kind of weird. The baby suddenly grew into a girl about my age. Giggling with joy and laughter. Then she started to cry like something bad happen. I saw a huge tree to the ground and I saw blood all over the ground. Underneath the tree lay two dead bodies. One was a man with red hair like the girl who is somewhere in his 30s and the other one was a boy that has light brown hair. I couldn't really see their faces but even if I can, I can understand why the girl would be so upset and I would look away. The girl turned into a 16-year-old teenager, that looks like my mom. This fortune-teller is doing a really good job. Just then, I heard a huge explosion. I turned around and I saw a whole city destroyed in a second. I looked over and saw my mom in the sky, standing there in horror as she put both of her hands into a fist. I can tell my mom was furious, but what is she mad about. I came closer and heard the words she muttered quietly "Why does my family have to die?!" I backed away from her. I can't believe that happened to her! That's why she was so nervous to say it in my face! I feel so bad for her. I would go crazy if that happen to me. And that's what she exactly did. She began to scream and her hair turned into a blond color as her eyes turned into a teal color. I turned around and I saw Uncle Vegeta and another guy that could at least grow some hair on the top of his bald lame head. As my mother began to charge an attack at them, another figure came out of no where and whip their butts, literally! She used her long hair whip them away. I love that girl! I wish I have hair like that. I was wondering who was this girl until she showed her face to my mother. It was Lucy! My mother was right about her age, she hasn't change a bit! I guess this where Lucy asked my mom to come work at the agency then everything went white again. I don't know what's up with shifting flashbacks! Just then, I heard two babies crying. I turned around and saw a baby boy on one crib and a baby girl in another. That must be me when I was a baby. Why would the fortune-teller show me this. I heard a door creaked open and I saw my mother and father holding some ancient rings. They look like they are from ancient Egypt. What I discovered next was shocking. My mother took one of the rings from the pile and I saw the name written on it "Amber". I was confuse for a minute, why would an ancient ring have my name on it?

"Where did you find these, Erin?" my father asked.

"Your father found them in a dig site when he was in Egypt. He wanted me to keep these seven rings because he thought our children will hold the key to unlocking the door," my mother said.

"What door?" my father asked. My mother sighed, unsure to answer to him, "To the after life."

The afterlife?! Isn't that impossible to go there? I mean, sure Lucy can go there but she is a demon and she can only go to the demon world. My mother walked over to my crib and put the ring on my finger. In a flash, the ring disappeared, leaving only a mark on my finger, an eye. I looked at my index finger, where she put the ring, and saw the same eye.

"Our children's destiny is to unlock the door to the after life," my mother said. "Your father wanted me to do this so it's best to keep this a secret from our children."

My father agreed as they both put on the rings and everything went bright. I woke up, lying down on the sidewalk near my school. I got up and looked around for the tent. It was gone. Did the lady put me outside on purpose? Well, no time for questions cause I go to get home pronto! Not only is it like 11 pm but I need my parents to explain what the heck is going on!


	5. CH 3

_Review and Comment :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_I don't know what to call this Chapter so leave any suggestions :)_

* * *

Amber's POV

I ran as fast as I can to get home, ignoring the pain of my legs. I just need to get home before I get in trouble. I was about to enter through the backyard when I spot a golden pearl on the sidewalk. I went over there and picked it up. It's color shine's brightly in my eyes as I was twiddling it in my hands. I feel like I should keep this pearl. I quietly put in my pocket when no one was looking and made my way into the backyard. I climbed over the fence and went into our living room where my mother was sitting their, sipping on a cup of tea. For the first time in my life, I don't actually feel guilty of doing something wrong that will scare my parents to death. My mother put her cup on the table, "Why didn't you come home?" she asked. I don't know what to say. Do I just say that Lucy told me to go somewhere?

I gulped down the saliva in my mouth, "I-I was at school dueling some kids. After all, I am the daughter of the number one duelist in Domino City."

My mother shook her head, disappointed, "You know, that's not a good lie. You should know better than that. I don't want this to become a fight so tell me the truth. WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

The tone of her voice sounds serious. But I had it with her! It's time to break it to her the lies she's been hiding from my family. I went over to the table and slam my hand as hard as I can. "NO, YOU SHOULD ANSWER TO ME! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!" I yelled furiously. My mother was shocked. I can see her sweat, nonstop. "That's not your concern." She grabbed my wrist. I struggled to get free. "It s my concern!" I yelled as I showed her my index finger. " You said that this was a birth mark. Well turns out, it wasn't a birth mark. I happen to meet a fortune-teller, today, that you know of to see your past and she showed me you put an ancient ring on this finger when I was a baby. What is that ring?!"

My mother let go of my wrist and backed away. I think I finally got to her senses! My mother went the DVD case that we always keep in the drawer under our TV and pulled out a purple cd. She put in the DVD. The cd was about some ancient history about Egypt. I don't understand why my mother would show me until something caught my eye. They show the greatest ruler of Egypt, Atem, holding the seven rings and some items. The reporter told about my father, the great Yugi Muto, how he save the pharaoh's spirit. My father told stories about that adventure to me when I was really little but I thought I was complete bogus when I got older. The reporters were interviewing him about the shebang. He said that he didn't really want the pharaoh to leave him, but it was the best for him and the world. Then he said there's a possibility that there is a way to bring him back and be a part of him again. He took out a bag and explained that they are another set of millennium items from Egypt. The Seven Powerful Rings. Not only they can open to the door to the afterlife, they can also hold the pieces to another millennium puzzle. The only way that could happen, give the seven rings to the people who are kind of...well... I can't find the word for it but here is what my dad said in the news report:

"The rings must belong to the ones who can make a difference"

And then, the TV went black. "That's the truth." My mother said, firmly. I guess she wasn't that pleased about this whole thing happening. Maybe I shouldn't have done it that will make her snap. My mother took a sip of her tea. She asked me why went to the fortune-teller. It took a very long time explaining how this happen. How Lucy told me to go to the fortune-teller. How I was so desperate I was to find out about her past and the secrets she may be hiding. My mother took a deep breath and told me to go to bed. I was about to give her an apology, but I guess she doesn't want to hear me. I went into my bedroom, tossed my backpack next to my closet, and changed into my pj's. I looked up in the night sky, how the stars shine bright in the sky. Whenever I look at the stars, I thought how can stars shine so brightly in the sky, even though they are a billion miles away from Earth, and show of their light? Why can't I shine like that? I decided to call it a day and I fell asleep.

~ One week Later ~

It's Sunday today and the beginning of summer vacation. It's been a week since my mother and I talk. I guess she is pretty upset that I found out the truth about her. There are some days that I try to talk to her but I feel like I'm just going to make things worse so I let be and wait a little more. I should just try to enjoy my summer vacation with my friends and family. Hopefully, things will be back to normal. I decided to stop by Aunt Lucy's house before I go hang out with my dad for the 33rd Annual Duel Monsters Tournament. I won the 3 tournaments so competing in this tournament is a piece of cake. I make sure that I stop at Uncle Tristan's wine place, my treat for Lucy since it's her birthday day today. 3 bottles of champagne is good enough for her to handle. Tristan was surprise that I bought that much alcohol. It took me a long time to explain to him that it was for Lucy. Tristan was a friend of my dad. He would cheer him on when he would battle. There's nothing special about Tristan, so that's why we don't visit him often. I remember one time that he tried to beat my dad in dual monsters but as usual, my dad always wins. As I was leaving the store, I notice that there is a millennium eye on thumb. I quickly left the store without saying a word. I began to question myself about the millennium eye but then I remember my accomplishment this summer: Relax and have fun with my friends and family. I took a deep breath. I need to get it together. 'Stick to my plan' I thought to myself. I managed to get to Lucy's mansion, where I found her lying on the couch with 2 bags of candy. Why didn't she give me a bag of candy like that when I came to her house the first time?! What a meanie! Keeping things to herself! Maybe I shouldn't have bought 3 bottles of Champagne for her! I put the bottles on the table and looked around her house for candy. I had to look at every room and I stumble on the 5th floor to a safe that said "PRIVATE!". I bet it's the candy that she is hiding. I guess that present my mom gave me on my 5th birthday may come in handy after all. She gave me device that will do anything I want. It's controlled by nanobots by a push of a button. She couldn't find a gift that I will like. Back then, I was very picky about my gifts. So she asked Lucy to make me something that I will like and she came up with this. I mostly use it to make my imaginary friend and play with her all day when I was little. My mom told me to keep it for when for an emergency and this is a candy emergency all right! I pressed the button and the nanobots came to me in a second. It programs through telepathy or imagination. So I told them to hack into the safe behind me. There are no servants in the house since this was their day off so, I was fine. The nanobots were able to get the password to the safe. I was waiting for the door to open when suddenly heard a voice. I turned around but there is no one there. I went to see if my nanobots got the code. I turned around and there was a girl that looks like me but with darker brown skin and she was a little taller than me. She had short black hair and violet eyes. Who is she and how in the world did she get into the house?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hope, the daughter of the great pharaoh, Atem." she said. I was shocked. I mean is that even possible for someone from the afterlife come to speak to me?! Her Egyptian clothing looks pretty convincing from the looks of it. "Why did you come here?"

"Your pearl in your pocket called to me." She said, pointing at my pocket. I took out the pearl and it began to glow. What does it mean?

"The time has come," she began," that we are one."

'One?' I thought. 'Are we going to be one person? What will I look like?'

'Don't worry,' she said to me, calmly, 'You will still be in your current body.'

She slowly came towards me and took my hands. A light shimmer in our hands and in a flash, she was gone. I quickly ran to the bathroom on the second floor and took a look at my refection. Nothing much has change, I'm still the same me. A glow shine around my neck and there was a golden pearl necklace around my neck. I don't know what's going to happen to me but so far, it's creeping me out. Maybe a bit of candy will calm me down. I decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs. I only use the stairs for a workout so that's why I didn't use the elevator the first place. I went to the safe, only to find Lucy there. Well, there goes my candy.

"Nice try, Amber," Lucy laughed. "But if you thought it was candy, you are wrong! I keep all of my candy in the kitchen on the first floor."

I face palm myself and thought, 'Why didn't look there in the first place?'

Lucy pat me on the head, "Come on you. I will give two bags of candy before you leave here today. By the way thanks for the 3 bottles of champagne. I will enjoy that later."

I looked up at her with a smile. She began to be interested about my necklace. "Where did you get this necklace, Amber?"

"Ummmmm," I began nervously, "My grandpa gave this to me after his trip in Egypt."

Lucy looked at me suspiciously, "I see. Well, nice to see you again. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"I really like to but I only came here to give your birthday present and to tell that my mom has a surprise for you at our house." I said as I followed Lucy to the elevator.

"I see. I shall see you at your house then?" Lucy asked. I nod in delight. As Lucy and I step in the elevator, I notice a small marking on her pinky. The millennium eye, like the one Uncle Tristan had on his thumb. I can't help but stare at it, wondering what it meant.

"Ummmmmm, kid," Lucy said, trying to get my attention, "two things: one, why are you staring at my hand? Two: aren't you going to be late for the 33rd Annual Duel Monsters Tournament? "

I looked at my watch, crud! It's 5:30 p.m. and it starts in 15 minutes! I knew the only way I could get there faster is using instant transmission. I put fingers on my forehead, "Thanks for the heads up, Lucy. Meet us at my house at 8."

I knew that this move is going to be risky but that's a chance I'll have to take. This move requires a lot of concentration and energy from my body. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and in a blink of an eye, I was in front of the stadium where the tournament is being held. I rush inside to get checked in and went straight to the arena. Suddenly, I started to feel woozy and dizzy. I thought it was a headache but it was a lot worse. I began see things from the past of ancient Egypt. I hear people screaming in fear, the fire burning against my face, swords clashing one another, monsters roaring in the distance. I couldn't take much more of it as I scream in pain. What is happening to me? Can the girl who is in my body do this to me or is she trying to tell me something? Why me though, why me? I hear people's voices echoing in my head but it seems like they were ghost to me. I knew that something very suspicious is going on and I believe that the girl who is in me has something to do with this. I got to ask some questions from, I just don't know how.

'Don't worry,' a cheerful voice said. 'We can talk now'

I closed my eyes and everything went black. I see her again in the middle of the room. I slowed walk towards her until we were a foot apart from each other. I was ready to fight with her one on one with our own bare hands.

"You know, it isn't fair for you to fight me when I'm not a fighter myself," she said firmly.

I scoffed carelessly, "Like I care!"

"You do care. I can see it in your heart," she pointed out. My heart began to glow a bright light red. I looked at it as it shows off its color.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"It's our destiny," she said, " and this world will be nothing but a pile of rocks floating in space."

"How do you know this and why is this happening?" I asked.

"I think it's best to leave it to the flashbacks of my past," she said as she vanish in the air.


End file.
